Forbidden Love
by Perfect Lamb
Summary: Al ver los enormes ojos verdes al final de la clase, la vida de la Profesora Swan da una vuelta de 180º. Entre mentiras, engaños, amor y desamor. El alumno Masen y la Profesora Swan, tratan de que su amor florezca en secreto.
1. Prólogo

Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.

* * *

**Prólogo**

_Sus labios recorrían con fervor mi cuerpo y yo le suplicaba con voz ronca que no parara que siga con sus exquisitas caricias que hacían un camino de fuego en mi piel._

_Eso estaba mal, los dos lo sabíamos. Pero ya en ese punto, ¿Quién iba a pensar en eso?_

_Me podían acusar de asalta cunas, de lujuriosa, pero cada vez que esos enormes ojos verdes se chocaban con los míos, sentía que el mundo alrededor no existía. Que los rechazos, los problemas, que nos juzguen… todo no importaba cuando sus labios chocaban con rudeza los míos, rogando ese placer que sólo nuestros cuerpos podían darnos._

–_¿Estás seguro? –pregunté, sabia que si seguíamos así, no podía parar luego._

–_Shh… calla –susurró en mi oído antes de arrojarme a la cama, con una sonrisa lascivia en su rostro. _

_

* * *

_

Hola! Estoy aqui dejando otras locuras de mi mente, la verdad es que estaba aburrida y la idea saltó de improviso, y sabiendo que no podia perder la oportunidad, comencé a escribirlo. Dejé el primer capitulo a continuación de este.

Ustedes me diran si sigo o no con el Fic, si les interesa o les gustaria leer otras cosas.

Saludos!


	2. Chapter 1

Estaba siendo realmente crítica ante ir o no a vivir con mi padre. Viendo los pro y los contra de la situación.

En ese momento me encontraba en Phoenix, disfrutando de mis cortas vacaciones antes de volver a trabajar en el instituto. Hace una semana me había llegado un fax solicitándome como profesora de Literatura en el Instituto de Forks. Todavía no había respondido a su propuesta. Según me informaban mi sueldo sería más alto y menos mis horas trabajando. Claramente cualquier persona hubiera optado rápidamente por ir, pero yo todavía tenía mis dudas.

Forks era un pueblito en el que viví toda mi infancia, y parte de mi adolescencia. A mis catorce años mis padres se separaron y mi madre me llevó a Phoenix. El cambio fue grande y brusco, ya que pasar de un pueblo de menos de tres mil quinientos habitantes a una enorme ciudad como lo era Phoenix, fue difícil.

Por eso me preguntaba, ¿estaba dispuesta a volver a convivir con mi padre luego de tantos años? ¿A acostumbrarme al tiempo nublado y encapotado que había en Forks?

Estaba acomodando mis valijas en mi vieja habitación cuando escuché la voz de mi padre llamándome a comer. Habíamos tenido una discusión al llegar, para ver quien hacia la comida. Cuando me ganó por cansancio me fui a ordenar mis cosas, rogando interiormente que no se le prenda fuego la cocina o algo similar.

Por eso, al bajar y encontrarme casi un banquete (siempre al estilo Charlie), me quedé con la boca abierta.

–¿Cómo has hecho esto, papá? –pregunte todavía con una ceja alzada. Aunque me sorprendió la cantidad de comida, más me asombraba con la rapidez que lo había hecho.

–Yo… yo… –tartamudeó y al instante vi sus mejillas sonrojadas, en eso éramos tan parecidos–. Pedí por deliveri.

Reí ante eso. La verdad es que inconscientemente me lo esperaba. Sabia que siendo hombre y viviendo solo debía pedir todas las noches pizza para poder sobrevivir. Y también me di cuenta de que no podría haberme creído que él podía cocinar carne asada, papas y todo en una bonita forma de presentación.

–Creía que sería bueno una cena de bienvenida, ¿no crees? –dijo tratando de esquivar la conversación.

En la cena no hablamos mucho y lo que hablamos fueron sobre cosas sin importancia. Nos despedimos y me fui a mi antigua habitación, en donde descansé pensando en como seria comenzar en el instituto de Forks al otro día.

"_Profesora Isabella Swan"_

Eso realzaba en la pizarra detrás de mí. Los alumnos del último curso ya estaban en sus respectivos asientos, mirándome con atención. Noté como algunos alumnos varones empezaban a murmurar entre ellos, los miré y se callaron de repente.

Caminé entre los bancos, mirando a cada uno de mis nuevos alumnos y tratando de recordar el nombre con el rostro.

Al llegar a la última fila, un chico llamó mi atención. No me estaba mirando como lo hacia el resto de los alumnos, sino que toda su atención estaba en un papel que sostenía entre sus manos. Fruncí el ceño, no me gustaba que ningún insolente niñito no me mirara cuando yo lo hacia.

Con un gesto que ni yo me esperaba, quite de sus manos el papel y me lo guardé en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. Obviamente el chico se dio cuenta y alzó su cabeza dejándome ver su rostro.

Al verlo dejé de respirar. Sus ojos más verdes que las esmeraldas fue lo primero que llamó mi atención, esos verdes que contrastaban tan bien con el broncíneo de su cabello que caía en ondas desordenadas sobre su cabeza. Me fijé en sus carnosos labios y un repentino fuego dentro de mi, me incitó a querer besarlo, querer sentir sus labios contra los míos para corroborar que su textura era tan suave como suponía. Tenia a un perfecto Adonis delante mío. Un ruido me sacó de mi ensoñación, clasifique al ruido como un sonoro sollozo y no pude determinar de quien era hasta ver las lágrimas cayendo por el rostro del ojiverde.

–¿Usted es el señor…? –pregunté con un tono más comprensivo que el que hubiera usado sin que las lagrimas mojaran las mejillas del alumno.

–Masen –trató de que no se le escape ningún sollozo pero supe que le fue imposible al escuchar un gemido triste salir de su pecho. Miré a mi alrededor y todo estaba en un sumo descontrol, chicos tirándose bolitas de papel, otros gritando y riéndose fuertemente. Volví mi vista al alumno Masen que había vuelto a bajar la mirada.

–Entonces, señor Masen, pese a ser el primer día lo dejo libre de esta clase, pero quiero que mañana sea el primero en venir ya que quiero hablar con usted por esta situación –le dije con tono profesional y alejándome un poco de él.

–Profesora, me podría dar mi… –susurró pero yo ya me había ido al escritorio sabiendo que él me la iba a pedir.

Vi, mientras ponía en orden la clase, como el castaño tomaba sus cosas y se iba, sin antes darme una mirada de agradecimiento. Sonreí para mis adentros, ese alumno era especial, cualquier otro hubiera ocultado sus sentimientos.

Al llegar a mi casa luego de mi primer día en el instituto, preparé una rápida comida para que cuando llegara Charlie ya estuviera todo como para cenar. Al llegar hablamos de cosas tribales como su trabajo y como me había ido en la escuela. Al fin y al cabo vivir con Charlie no era tan malo como pensaba. Luego de comer me informó que se iba a ir a ver el partido de esa noche y yo me despedí, para irme hacia mi habitación.

Cuando me saqué mi pantalón para ponerme el pijama, un papel que reconocí de inmediato cayó de él. Con rapidez y ansia fui a tomarlo entre mis manos y me pegué el papel al pecho. _Bella léelo. __**No Bella es la privacidad de Masen. **__Pero Bella, ¿qué tan malo puede ser lo que haya ahí? __**Es su privacidad. **__Sólo será esta vez, Bells._

No podía creer como yo y mi conciencia podíamos llegar a pelearnos, o quizás era que estaba un poco loca y esas voces en mi cabeza eran un inicio de locura. Cuando menos lo noté, estaba sentada en mi cama, leyendo con atención el papel del chico.

_Amor:_

_Estoy en Alaska. Perdóname. Realmente ya escribí muchas cartas y ninguna me satisfizo tanto como para mandártela. Ni siquiera esta. _

_Sé que debe ser inesperado para ti que recibas una carta de mi, luego de semanas de no hablarte. Quizás ya no te importo y esta carta es sólo un intento de convencerme de que existe en ti un pequeño amor hacia mi._

_Perdóname por dejarte, allí en Forks. Espero que lo que te diga en esta carta no te haga cometer ninguna locura._

_Estoy con James, en una casa de unos amigos de él en el norte de Alaska. Nos fuimos porque… él no quería ver como tu cariño hacia él se desmoronaba._

_Estoy esperando un hijo de él. Te pido que no me juzgues y que me entiendas. Tú, eras tan terco con la idea del matrimonio que… en una noche de alcohol cedí a la tentación. _

_Creía que al menos por carta tenia que ser sincera contigo. En dos años de noviazgo aprendí a amarte y puedo decirte que han sido los mejores de mi vida. Pero mi corazón ya se lo ganó otro hombre._

_Con cariño, Tanya._

Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas.

–Zorra… –dije con odio a esa tal Tanya. No podía creer que alguien le hiciera daño a, desde ese día, mi alumno favorito.


	3. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: Nada de esto me pertenece.

***Nota al final**

* * *

Había llegado a la escuela quince minutos antes de lo habitual ya que tenía una 'cita' con mi alumno de ojos verdes. En realidad en el primer día, le había dicho que tenía que venir más temprano para conversar conmigo. Yo tenía su carta bien guardada en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta.

Al entrar en el aula en que habitualmente daba clases de Literatura, mi maniquí perfecto estaba apoyado sobre el escritorio sin percatarse de mi presencia. Su pose era por mucho más sexy de lo que yo podría imaginar que un simple humano podría hacer. Su mirada perdida seguía conservando ese color verde esmeralda que me había dejado embobada desde el primer momento.

–Profesora… –dijo el alumno Masen sacándome de mis ensoñaciones y dejé de mirar su rostro para enfocar mi mirada en unos papeles que traía en mis manos.

–Em, sí señor Masen yo quería hablar sobre lo que pasó ayer –susurré sabiendo que por la distancia en la que estábamos me escucharía. Él se alejó del escritorio en el que estaba apoyado y ni siquiera un ápice de su nueva postura había dejado de ser sexy y sensual, y por lo que creía, él no lo hacia a propósito.

Mi mirada se concentró en sus labios que habían sonreído de lado, cosa que contrastaba demasiado con su mirada triste y monótona.

–Si profesora, yo… tengo mucha vergüenza sobre lo que pasó ayer. La verdad es que no estaba actuando racionalmente y sobre la carta, bueno usted ya debe saber… –me dijo, y en una actitud que me enterneció al completo, fue que sus mejillas se enrojecieron.

No sabia que contestarle, si le decía que la había leído él ya no confiaría en mi, y tendría que darle muchas excusas y explicaciones. Si le decía una pequeña mentirita, quizás él se sintiese satisfecho y no habría nada que reprocharnos entre nosotros.

–Señor Masen, aquí tiene su… su esto –dije sin decirle que sabia que era una carta, mientras sacaba la carta de mi chaqueta y se la extendía–. No la he leído ya que no me interesa la privacidad de mis alumnos y no estoy autorizada –le dije hipócrita, mientras lo mirada tratando de que mi voz no falle y me delatase.

Por su mirada, sabia que no me había creído ni un ápice de todo lo que le estaba diciendo, pero no hizo ningún comentario y sólo me quito la carta de mis manos.

–Gracias… –contestó escrutándome con la mirada, y en ese momento tocó el timbre. Todos los adolescentes entraron al aula.

Lo único anormal que hubo en la clase, fue que unos enormes, bellos y verdes ojos me escudriñaban en cada momento.

Al termino de mi última clase en el instituto, ya me fui mentalizando de que tendría que caminar hacia la casa de Charlie ya que esa mañana había llevado mi auto al mecánico ya que se descompuso.

Me dirigí al aparcamiento, bufando por la idea de caminar tanto bajo las nubes que amenazaban con liberar una tormenta infernal. Y dicho y hecho, al poner un pie en el piso del aparcamiento la primer gota rozó mi cuerpo.

En esos momentos odiaba todo, casi tendría que caminar unas veinte cuadras bajo la lluvia que en unos momentos aumentó y se convirtió en un tupido diluvio que hizo que de pies a cabeza esté mojada y tiritando de frío.

–Maldito Forks, maldito Forks… –era lo único que susurraba mientras salía hacia las poco concurridas calles de ese pueblo.

Tuve que caminar un poco más rápido ya que esa lluvia parecía no parar y si no me refugiaba en casa pescaría un resfriado seguro. Pero, obviamente la lluvia no era mi amiga y eso se notó no en solo en que estaba llena de agua en todo el tiempo, sino también en que en uno de mis torpes pasos, resbalé. Lo que no esperaba era que unos fuertes pero suaves brazos me sostuvieran por la cintura evitando mi caída casi inminente.

–¿Es así todo el tiempo o solo cuando llueve? –dijo una dulce voz en mi oído, que hizo que mi cuerpo temblara, pero esta vez no de frío.

Cuando esos fuertes y níveos brazos me dejaron en su lugar, acomodé mi cabello revuelto y no tuve que mirarlo para saber de quién se trataba. Mi respiración se atascó en el medio de mi garganta al ver a mi alumno preferido, empapado por la lluvia. La verdad es que en pijama o vestido con harapos estaría sexy para mi y creo para todas las mujeres que tenían un poco de sentido de la belleza.

Su cabello pegado a la frente era lo que más me gustaba de su estado actual. Y la punta de su nariz estaba algo colorada por el frío haciendo que su expresión sea más infantil y tierna.

–Todo el tiempo… –dije luego de un rato cuando logré sacar mis ojos cafés de sus verdes. Él rió, y creo que fue la primera vez que lo vi sonreír sinceramente. Y eso fue hermoso.

–Entonces tendré que estar más atento, profesora –me contestó con una sonrisa ladeada que hizo que mis mejillas se sonrojaran. –Venga que la llevo –dijo acercándose un poco a mi oído ya que el ruido de la lluvia tapaba nuestras palabras.

–No, por favor, eso no estaría bien –susurré, aunque internamente deseaba que él me llevara al fin del mundo si quería. ¿Pero qué estaba diciendo? ¡Él era mi alumno! ¡Todavía es un adolescente!

Se veía que mi opinión al ojiverde le dio igual ya que me llevó casi a rastras hacia su coche. Un Volvo plateado estaba delante mío y el chico de mis sueños me abría la puerta con un ligero movimiento, y luego la cerraba cuando estuve adentro.

–Aquí estaremos mejor –suspiró cuando entró en el asiento de piloto, no parecía importarle mucho que estuviésemos empapados, yo lo miraba para ver cada una de sus reacciones y movimientos.

–Sí, ¿señor Masen acaso usted no…? –mi frase fue interrumpida por esa voz que hacia que mi pecho se cerrase no me dejase respirar con tranquilidad.

–Edward, por favor, llámeme Edward y de tú si puede ser –murmuró poniendo el auto en marcha.

_Edward… _el perfecto nombre para un Dios griego como él lo era. Tan sublime y perfecto, que odiaría que salga de mis labios. _Edward Masen_.

–Ok, Edward. ¿No escuchaste que te dije que no era necesario? –pregunté alzando una ceja, todavía no me había percatado que fuera de la escuela él no era mi alumno y no podía retarlo como tal.

–Usted me dijo que no era correcto que la llevase y como yo no le vi ningún error, no le hice caso –dijo como quien quiere la cosa.

Me pegué mentalmente, como le había dicho que era incorrecto. ¿Porqué lo sería? Después de todo él sólo me había ofrecido llevarme hasta mi casa. Pero obviamente yo y mis sucias ideas sobre lo que podría hacer con el hombre más hermoso sobre la faz de la tierra, solos, en un auto. Suspiré.

–Es verdad, esto no tiene nada malo –murmuré negando con la cabeza y girando mi cabeza hacia la ventanilla, mirando la aburrida lluvia caer.

–Sí, nada de malo –dijo y después lo escuché reír, imagine la imagen de él riendo e hizo que suba de temperatura y eso no se debía a la calefacción del auto.

Cuando me preguntó dónde vivía le dije que en la casa del jefe de policía, y como en este pueblo se sabe todo, él asintió con la cabeza y no hizo más comentarios sobre nuestro destino.

Me pregunté mentalmente como estaría él, su rostro ya no tenia ninguna actitud apenada, al contrario del día anterior. El recordar sus lagrimas cayendo de forma continua por sus mejillas, y luego saber lo que le había hecho esa maldita zorra… Cerré mis ojos, este tema me lo estaba tomando demasiado personal y no debía meterme con los problemas personales del alumno Masen… Es que, tenia dentro de mi una sensación de querer protegerlo a todo momento y de cualquier mujer que podría dañar su corazón.

–¿Cómo estas, Edward? –me animé a preguntarle. Vi como su mirada se entristeció al instante y tuve el impulso de abrazarlo y acunar su rostro en mis manos, pero me retuve y vi como una mascara de seriedad e insensibilidad se impuso en su rostro.

–¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó y noté como sus nudillos se blanqueaban al apretarse contra el volante del auto. Los dos sabíamos a qué nos referíamos. La tensión se sentía en el aire.

–Sabes a que me refiero. Ayer no estabas muy bien en mi clase –susurré tratando de encontrar mi mirada con la suya.

–Problemas familiares… –murmuró entre dientes y apretó el acelerador y vi que el contador marcaba más de 180 Km. por hora y me asustó. Sabia que él quería sacarme del auto lo más rápido posible.

Desde ese momento ninguno hablo, por distintas razones los dos nos habíamos quedado completamente callados y no queríamos ni mirarnos. Al llegar freno de golpe haciendo que me vaya hacia delante.

–Perdón –creí haber escuchado ya que hablaba en susurros bajos.

Bajó del auto y me abrió antes de que yo pueda alcanzar la manija para abrir. Me planté delante de él, a una distancia que se podía decir no prudente.

–Gracias por traerme –dije mirándolo con intensidad, quería que por alguna vez se sincere conmigo que no siga con el jueguito de mentiras conmigo. ¿Pero qué pensaba yo? Recién me conocía, y ni siquiera se debía acordar mi nombre.

–De nada, profesora –negué con la cabeza.

–Dime Bella –le susurré con una sonrisa, por algo se empezaba, ¿no?

* * *

Hola nuevamente!

Queria agradecer a los que me dejaron comentarios. Tambien queria avisarles que he publicado un nuevo fic, creo que les gustará.

Aquí el sumary:

_Isabella Swan manda a matar a su esposo, para quedarse con la gran y exitosa empresa que compartían. Ella necesita un abogado, y quién más que Edward Cullen para ese cargo. Pero puede que las cosas se confundan, en un futuro..._


	4. Chapter 3

**DISCLAIMER: Ningun personaje me pertenece, por desgracia xD**

* * *

Los siguientes días de la semana habían sido normales, como se puede llamar a mi _normalidad_ que desde que un Adonis apareció en mi vida no había nada parecido a eso. Por lo que al llegar el lunes siguiente, cansada, me levanté de mi cama maldiciendo que la noche se terminara tan rápido y con ella mi sueño.

Me mordí el labio inferior mientras pensaba en mi húmedo sueño, claramente eso me pasaba desde el segundo día de haber pisado Forks. Ya me había bañado la noche anterior y con estos "problemitas" de sueño, tendría que hacerlo esa mañana también.

Al salir con mi coche hacia el instituto pensando en que le tendría que avisar a Charlie que me quedaría un tiempo más en el colegio para cuidar a los chicos que los castigaban y en esa fecha del año eran muy pocos y hasta nulos a los que castigaban, ya que ningún alumno quería meterse en problemas recién empezando el año.

Me entristecí al saber que Edward no estaría en mis clases hoy ya que ese día daba clases en otros cursos y no en el de él. Pero al menos me quedaba el consuelo de espiarlo en los recreos aunque fuera demasiado infantil, así lo hice. Parecía muy ofuscado, hablando con un chico musculoso, alto y con unos rizos negros adornando su cabeza, éste último agarraba de la cintura a una chica esbelta, rubia y con un cuerpo que hacia que mi auto-estima bajara de una manera monumental. Comencé a pensar el porqué del malestar de mi alumno, y miles de cosas pasaron por mi cabeza, mientras él discutía haciendo señas que no entendía a sus (creía) amigos.

Sonó el timbre y a duras penas tuve que ir a dar mi última clase del día. No quería dejar de ver a Edward que ni siquiera se había percatado de mi presencia. Y por mi insistencia de querer seguir viéndolo por unos segundos más mientras salía hacia mi clase, me había golpeado con varios alumnos e incluso profesores que me miraron con mala cara.

La clase no fue tan mala, me encantaba transmitir mis conocimientos hacia los adolescentes. Así, que ese momento me hizo olvidarme instantáneamente de mi querido ojiverde que debía estar merodeando el instituto en este momento, o en alguna de sus clases.

El timbre sonó otra vez y los alumnos salieron casi corriendo por la puerta mientras yo terminaba de recoger mis papeles y salí de allí dirigiéndome al aula de castigos que se me asignaba ese día.

Al entrar a esa aula, me la encontré vacía, bufé. Yo sabia que no habría ningún castigado, pero igualmente fui hacia el escritorio para esperar unos quince minutos por si alguien llegaba a llegar. Cinco… diez minutos, y nadie llegaba. Me fije infinidad de veces y mi reloj parecía que pasaba más lento.

–Perdone la tardanza yo… –dijo una voz extrañamente familiar.

¿Es que ese niñito se iba a meter en todo? ¿Acaso lo hacia apropósito? Sí, eso era seguro, le hacia gracia como su profesorcita suspiraba por los rincones por él y cuando me llenaba con su mirada verde tan penetrante yo me quedaba sin poder respirar.

Se acercó con su andar sexy y sensual, como le veía en mi sueño. Sólo que en mi sueño su cuerpo estaba desnudo y sobre mi, creo que eso ya ha disipado las dudas sobre que sueño todas las noches desde que lo conocí.

Dejó unos papeles que en realidad yo tendría que controlar para saber cual era su castigo y porqué. Se sentó en el primer banco frente al escritorio, sin despegar su mirada de mi, yo tampoco me quedaba atrás pero yo estaba boquiabierta lo que hacia que él se regodease en una risita baja, que intentó disimular con una fingida tos.

Para disipar ese mal momento me puse a ver los papeles que me había traído, según lo que decía, Edward había golpeado a un chico llamado Mike Newton. Lo miré y mi mirada se dirigió a su puño derecho el cual estaba lastimado y rojo. Levanté mi mirada hacia sus ojos y arrepentimiento puro se mostraba en sus ojos y también en sus labios que mostraban un pequeño y tierno puchero que seguramente lo hacia inconscientemente.

–Así que golpeando a chicos, Edward –comencé hablando con un tono reprobatorio.

–Newton estaba acosando a una chica que yo quiero mucho –murmuró entre dientes y bajando la mirada, ¿seria la chica rubia que había visto en el recreo?

La verdad es que yo le dejaría pegarle a cualquier tipo que estuviera molestando de sobremanera a una chica, pero en esas circunstancias tenia que enseñarle lo "correcto" según el sistema escolar.

–Creo que sabes lo que te tengo que decir, ¿verdad? –pregunté y él asintió, para luego volverme a mirar con una sonrisita traviesa.

–Se lo merecía –murmuró y me miró haciendo que de mi pecho salga un suave gemido, pero que él obviamente lo escuchó–. ¿Qué dijiste, Bella? –preguntó sarcásticamente y luego pasó, como por quien quiere la cosa, su lengua por su labio inferior.

–Nada Edward, cállate estamos en tu castigo –murmuré cortante.

Él estaba jugando demasiado conmigo, pero éste era un juego que podíamos jugar los dos. Me di vuelta y saqué mi chaqueta colgándola en la silla del escritorio. Dándole la espalda a mi alumno favorito, hice que mis pechos casi saltasen por el escote de la blusa. Sabia que esto estaba mal, que tendría que seducirlo de otra manera. ¡Paren! ¡Yo ni siquiera debía seducirlo! Dejé de lado mis razonamientos y fui hasta el pupitre en donde se sentaba y apoye mis manos en la mesa, haciendo que mis senos se apretaran y sonreí al ver que los lujuriosos ojos verdes de Edward se posaban en ellos.

–¿Qué miras, Edward? –susurré imitando su tono y mirándolo a los ojos que ya habían vuelto a mirarme a la cara.

En un movimiento que no esperaba, Edward se paró de su pupitre y me tomó entre sus manos, recostándome sobre el escritorio. Nuestros alientos se entrelazaban de lo cerca que estábamos, pude admirar la belleza de sus ojos de cerca. Él deslizó una de sus manos por mi mejilla haciendo que una corriente eléctrica recorriera mi cuerpo, ladeé mi rostro para que su palma siga rozando mi mejilla. Sus labios estaban tan cerca…

–¿Así que juegas sucio, profe? –dijo moviendo sus labios muy, pero muy peligrosamente cerca de los míos. Con mis manos en su cuello tracé círculos en su espalda, y él suspiro de sorpresa.

–Mmm… no sólo lo hago con los alumnos rebeldes, que se portan mal como tú –comenté acercando mis labios a su oreja con un intento de seducirlo. La verdad es que no era de las chicas fáciles que se tiraban a cualquier hombre que pueda tener algo duro entre sus piernas, pero él era un muchacho que me había hecho suspirar desde la primera vez que lo vi, cuando sus cautivadoras lágrimas me hicieron emocionar

–Bella… no sabes cuanto me excitas –dijo apoyando su erección contra mi estomago, y ahogué un gemido en su cuello.

No podía creer que de sus dulces labios salieran las palabras que temía que no dijera, quizás yo me había equivocado las cosas y él m veía como una profesora más y nada más. La verdad es que sentir de nuevo esas ganas de acostarme con alguien, era extraño, hace meses que no tenia sexo con nadie y tampoco era de las que salían todas las noches por si encontraban a alguien dispuesto a complacerlas.

Quería que me bese, descargar todos esos días de sueños y pensamientos en sus labios. Deseando que sus labios chocasen contra los míos con furia y pasión que yo sin duda se lo devolvería.

–Bésame Edward –dije suspirando sobre sus húmedos y carnosos labios. Su mirada estaba clavada en mi boca, quizás considerando lo que le había dicho. Obviamente Edward no era el único excitado en esa habitación, desde que me había acariciado mi cuerpo había entrado en ebullición haciendo que tuviera una presión en mi estómago, que luego tendría que descargar de alguna forma.

Y luego sucedió. Él había disipado la corta distancia que había entre nosotros chocando sus labios contra los míos. No podría describir con palabras lo que sentí ese momento, fue una mezcla de amor, vergüenza, excitación y tristeza, que no pude aclarar hasta tiempo después.

Descubrí que sus labios eran tan carnosos y suaves como se veían a simple vista. El beso fue lento, pausado… amoroso. Pero en un momento de excitación como ese, ninguno de los dos pudo crear esa atmósfera de ternura y romanticismo, sabiendo que en segundos alguien podría entrar por la puerta y descubrirnos. Por lo que Edward me agarró del trasero subiéndome al escritorio y él se abalanzó nuevamente sobre mis labios, mordiéndolos y chapándolos a su gusto y yo no me opuse. Nos besamos hasta que a los dos nos faltó el aire, nos separamos unos centímetros mirándonos.

–Esto está mal –le dije para que sepa lo que pensaba sobre nuestra "relación".

–Lo sé, y eso me gusta –murmuró, y eso hizo que yo me abalanzara a sus hinchados labios.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo! (:**

**Bueno queria avisar que ya tengo página web en donde también ppublicaré los fic's que vaya escribiendo.**

**Tambien tengo Facebook y Twitter por donde podremos hablar si quieren.**

**Ya he hecho una portada para este fic, la cual contiene MUCHOS spoilers.**

**[Todo esto está en mi perfil]**

**Saludos, nos vemos en el próximo cap!**


	5. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

–_Esto está mal –le dije para que sepa lo que pensaba sobre nuestra "relación"._

–_Lo sé, y eso me gusta –murmuró, y eso hizo que yo me abalanzara a sus hinchados labios._

No sabía que tenía ese chico que hacia que cada uno de sus movimientos y acciones cayera cada vez más a sus pies y que mi vida cambiara de rumbo en cada una de sus caricias que me hacían decidir cosas inciertas. ¿Seguir esto adelante? ¿Tratarlo con indiferencia? ¿Sólo tratar esto que nos comenzaba a pasar como un juego? Todas las preguntas que cruzaban mi mente no tenían respuesta y desaparecieron cuando el beso se cortó. Al terminar el beso, Edward me miró e hizo que todas las conjeturas y preguntas de mi cabeza colapsaran y que mi mente quedara completamente en blanco.

Su mano fue hacia mi cintura y levantó unos centímetros mi blusa, haciendo que mi blanca piel quedara expuesta. Con un toque que me hizo temblar, sus dedos acariciaron mi carne haciendo que yo soltara un suave suspiro.

Negué con la cabeza, un deseo irrefrenable dentro de mi, me gritaba que siguiera con esto que le dijera que me hiciera suya de en diferentes posiciones y lugares. Tan sólo por ese pensamiento mis mejillas se volvieron completamente rojas. Pero mi raciocinio me pedía que cortara esto, que usara la mente para pensar y no para dejarme llevar por deseos lujuriosos por un estudiante que estaba para partirlo en… ¡detente, Bella!

Y lo hice. Cuando vi la intención de Edward de querer atacar nuevamente mis labios puse una mano en su pecho, alejándolo de mí. Él me miró contrariado.

–¿Qué sucede, Bella? –dijo poniendo esa voz que cada vez me podía más y creo que él ya se estaba dando cuenta de eso y la usaba en mi contra.

No sabía qué contestarle, porque ni siquiera yo sabía qué sucedía. A ver… ordenemos las cosas. Aula de castigos, Edward, conversación, beso, excitación… bueno, eso ya lo respondía todo. No podia sobrepasarme con mi "inocente" alumnito.

–Sr. Masen, en cualquier momento puede entrar alguien… –dije en un tono que intentaba ser sexy, él se mordió el labio ¿habría funcionado?

El se acercó nuevamente, quitandole importancia a la presión de mi mano sobre su pecho, y atrapó entre sus dientes mi hinchado y rojo labio inferior. Y al tenerlo dentro de su boca, lo repasó con su húmeda lengua haciendo que un temblor bajara por mi columna vertebral.

–Me encanta cuando me tratas de usted –susurró. Bufé, él se resistia a alejarme de mi y con esos enormes luceros mirandome fijamente, no podia rechazarlo. Golpeé su pecho con poca fuerza mostrando mi desacuerdo, a éste último movimiento él movió su boca a mi oreja, lamiendo el lóbulo.

–Acuerdate que sigo siendo tu profesora –murmuré tratando de sonar amenazadora, pero el nerviosismo de mi voz hizo que el tono se volviera suave y comprensivo.

–¿Y qué va a hacer? ¿Va a sancionarme? –preguntó con voz seductora, y cuando menos me lo esperé una de sus manos me nalgueó.

Eso hizo que me separara de él, no me molestaba que tocara, pegara, apretara o lo que quisiera hacer con mi cuerpo, pero no en el ámbito de la escuela. ¡Y también porque sólo lo habia conocido hace una semana y unos días!

–¡Ya basta! –dije con un tono de voz agudo que le causó risa–. ¡Basta, Edward! –chillé tratando de que me haga caso. Seguía riendose de mi–. _¿Por favor…?_ –pedí mirandolo con la cara de cachorro mojado que le hacia a mis anteriores novios y siempre funcionaba. Y esta vez no falló.

–Es que no sabes lo tentador que es tu cuerpo –dijo haciendo que se erizara mi piel, y que me pegue instantáneamente a su cuerpo–. ¿Lo ves? –preguntó.

No respondí y le dí un golpe en el pecho que hizo que se corriera unos centímetros, los suficientes como para que yo me soltara de su agarre.

–Sientate –le dije en tono autoritario y dándole mi mirada más gelida que habia podido hacer. Él me obedeció sentandose en el pupitre en el que antes habia estado–. Te haz pasado, Edward –le susurró frunciendo el ceño, y cruzandome los brazos sobre mi pecho.

–Tú no te quedaste atrás, preciosa –¿qué? ¿estaba escuchando bien? Di un fuerte golpe al escritorio, ese muchacho no me hablaría así.

–Mira Edward, no sé que crees, pero esos besos no cambiarán nada en nuestra relacion. Por lo que pido que me respetes como tu profesora –el me miró con sorna, no podia creer que luego de decirle aquello ni se inmutara. Tendría que lastimar un poco su edgo, quizás…–. Quiero que quede claro que esto ha sido una confusión, estoy muy sola últimamente y necesitaba que un hombre me haga sentirme querida. Pero Edward, no te creas especial –su expresión no tenia precio, frunci el ceño para no llorar de la cara de tristeza que tenia Edward. ¿Acaso no se daba cuenta que habia sido demasiado importante ese paso en nuestra "relación"?

El timbre sonó.

Suspiré, me habia salvado la campana. Sin siquiera despedirme tomé mi bolso y salí del aula. El ojiverde tendría que aprender que en el instituto no podria tratarme como queria, a fuera… a fuera podrian pasar tantas cosas si los dos queríamos.

Llegué a casa y me puse a preparar una prueba para el día siguiente, el grupo de mi alumno preferido tendria que hacer una prueba sobre el tema que estabamos viendo, el romanticismo. Y obviamente esperaba que mi Adonis perfecto se sacara la mejor nota, pero ahora que lo pensaba él casi nunca se resaltaba en las clase, siempre estaba a lo último en la fila y parecía que estaba pensando en otras cosas sin prestarme la más minima atención. Suspiré. Esperaba que le vaya bien.

Al otro día, le di las pruebas a mis alumnos. Me mordi el labio inferior al notar que Edward en toda la hora no habia tomado un mícero lapiz, sólo que concentraba en mirarme con odio a los ojos. Odio… quizas no fuera odio, sino una mezcla de tristeza con rencor y ¿decepción? Trataba de que mi mirada no se inmutase y corté nuestra conexión visual, haciendome la interesada en los otros alumnos.

Mcuhos de los chicos ya habian terminado y habian entregado sus muy escritas evaluaciones, sólo habia unos cinco chicos, entre ellos Edward. Tocó el timbre.

–Por favor chicos, dejen sus evaluaciones en el escritorio –me senté en mi lugar y vi como los últimos alumnos dejaban los papeles delante mio. Miré mis uñas cuando Edward pasó junto a mi, no estaba preparada para enfrentar su potente mirada, aún no.

En las horas que aún me quedaban en la escuela fui corrigiendo las pruebas de los compañeros de Edward, y al llegar a la del niño de mis ojos, sólo vi que habia puesto su nombre. Luego… nada. Todo en blanco, ¿porqué me hacia eso? ¿Quería que me sintiese culpable poniendole un 1? ¡No pienses eso, Bella! ¡No te creas tan importante! Seguramente él no habia estudiado… si, seguro fue eso.

Tenia que hablar con él, de alguna forma, en privado y fuera del instituto, sin prejuicios y sin barreras. Escribí una notita en un papel mio y lo abroché en su blanca prueba en la que resaltaba un "REPROBADO".

Era la hora en la que yo tenia que entregarles sus pruebas por lo que fui al aula en la que antes le había tomado la evaluación. Estaban los alumnos expectantes hacia mí. Fui llamando uno a uno y cuando llegó el turno de Masen lo miré a sus tristes ojos e hice que no se fuera por unos segundos para que nos mirásemos y poder recordar cada una de sus facciones. Se fue a su banco y yo seguí con mi monótona lista de alumnos.

En mi nota realzaba:

"_Quiero verte. Necesito explicarte cosas. El sábado, a las 8:30 en Bella Italia (Port Angeles)"

* * *

_

**Hola! Otro nuevo capi aqui.**

**Los invito nuevamente a pasar a mi perfil en donde encontraran mi Facebook, mi Twitter y mi pagina web.**

**Nos vemos pronto!**_  
_


	6. Chapter 5

**DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece.**

* * *

La semana habia pasado lentamente, tan lentamente que creía que nunca llegaríamos al ansiado sábado.

Miré mi reloj por milésima vez en ese día.

_7:04_

Todavía faltaba una hora y media, y tan sólo me faltaba arreglar mi enmarañado cabello. En media hora me habia bañado y metido en ese ajustado vestido que llevaba. No queria que mi alumnito creyera que me arreglaba tanto para él, pero internamente sabia que toda la preparación era para que él me viera hermosa. Llevaba puesto un vestido corto y plateado. Pensé que no tendria que ponerme nada demasiado ostentoso o demasiado común, un término medio, sí eso estaba bien. El vestido me llegaba hasta medio muslo, en corte princesa. El escote era, tal vez, muy grande para mi, siempre solí taparme. Me sostenía en unos tacones del mismo color del vestido, que hacia que mis pies gritaran de dolor a cada paso, pero todo era por una causa justa ¿no? Todavía dudaba eso…

Sin pensar más, tomé el cepillo y comencé a peinar mi largo cabello, que para mi sorpresa ya llegaba hasta la cintura cuando yo siempre lo preferí debajo de los hombros, tenia que aceptar que de las dos formas me quedaba bonito. Tomé mi rimel y demás pinturas e imité a lo que hacían mis amigas en la secundaria. Cuando obtuve un resultado que fue más o menos aceptable. Tomé mi bolso, y nuevamente miré la hora.

_7:20_

¡Mierda! Es tiempo pasaba tan pero tan lento. En momentos como esos me daba cuenta que el tiempo en verdad era relativo.

El no tener nada que hacer me hacia pensar… pensar en que quizas esto era una imaginación mía, creer que Edward iba a estar ahí, conmigo a las 8:30. Él no me habia dado ningún indicio para creer que iba a asistir, en la semana ni siquiera nos habiamos hablado, por lo que quizás él me dejaría plantada en el medio del restaurante. ¡Bella piensa en positivo!, me dije tratando de que mi estima no caiga por los suelos. Suspiré pensando en que alguien como Edward sólo querria a alguien como yo sólo para divertirse, ¿verdad? Un chico tan bello y encantador, tan sublime… ¿Qué querria de una persona como yo? ¿Amor? ¡Ja! Sí, eso seria una buena broma.

Si, pensar me hacia mal, y me entristecía, por lo que aunque todavía el reloj no pasara las 7:30, salí de casa y me dirigí a mi auto, antes de perder toda la esperanza que quedaba en mi, porque apareciera Edward.

Me miré en el espejo retrovisor y negué con la cabeza. ¿Alguien tendría respuesta a porqué un hombre como lo era Masen posaria sus ojos en alguien como yo? Diganme, porque todavía no lo sé. El no saber nada de él, era lo que me incitaba a hacer todo eso. El saber solamente cosas de su vida por una carta que todavía no terminaba de entender. Apreté los dedos contra el volante tratando de atar cabos, pero algunos obviamente quedaron sueltos en mi mente, sin solución.

Eran las 8:27 y estaba aparcando en el restaurante. Miré hacia todos lados y no habia ningún Volvo plateado. Mis pocas esperanzas de ver a Edward en ese día se esfumaron, pero la poca fuerza de voluntad me decía que entrase a la Bella Italia, por lo menos comería algo y luego me pediría un helado de chocolate para llevar, ¿muchas mujeres se consuelan con eso, verdad?

Me senté en una mesa de las del fondo del local, en donde las luces no llegaban bien y habia algo de sombra, no me gustaria para nada que algún conocido viera a la profesora y su alumno comiendo "íntimamente". Esperé unos dos minutos y un mozo de mediana edad vino a darme el menú, por la mirada que me proporcionó pude notar que yo estaba bonita, o eso queria creer. Le agradecí y se fue.

Mi pie tronaba contra el piso impacientemente y tan fuerte que algunos se dieron vuelta para verme. Cada dos segundos me miraba el reloj y luego me torcía para ver la puerta del local a mis espaldas. Espere diez minutos… veinte… y nada. Lo sabia, un joven tenía mucho más que hacer un sábado a la noche que juntarse a cenar con su profesora de literatura.

–Perdone la tardanza profesora… –dijo una voz seductora en mi oído. Cerré los ojos disfrutando de su aliento chocando contra la piel de mi cuello. Habia venido… eso era un gran paso.

Cuando se paró frente a mi, tuve que pestañar tantas veces para entender que era real. Si en el instituto se lo veía sexy y excitante, lo que veía en ese momento no tenia explicación. Su camisa blanca contrastaba excelentemente con la corbata negra y desajustada, no llevaba saco lo que hacia de su cuerpo algo podidamente seductor.

Quizás ese hermoso cuerpo sería el plato caliente de esa noche, ¿no? **(*1)**

Se sentó delante de mí sin despegar la vista de la mia y con una sonrisita de lado, su ego no bajaba. Él también me estaba comiendo con la mirada, no sabia si para molestarme o porque verdaderamente estaba bella.

–Estas hermosísima, Bella –murmuró tomando una mano mía entre las dos suyas–. Y… perdona que haya llegado tarde he tenido… em, que solucionar problemas –murmuró y yo lo miré alzando una ceja.

–¿Se puede saber qué problemas? –el rió. ¿Este chico seria bipolar o algo así?

–No fue nada, mi hermana está insoportable –no sabia que él tenia hermana, a decir verdad esa noche iba a cenar con un completo desconocido para mi.

–Oh, así que tienes una hermana… –murmuré, estos temas tribales me cansaban, pero tenia que conocerlo y él tambien tendría que conocerme a mi.

–Sí, es a la que el chico Newton molestó el otro día –asentí con la cabeza, recordando el día en que Edward habia pegado a un chico del cual no me acordaba, pero eso hizo que nos encontrásemos en la sala de castigos, el resto ya todos lo sabemos…

Asentí y cuando iba a responderle el mozo que antes habia venido, ahora tenia una mirada de desilusión. Reí para mis adentros ¿se habría hecho ilusiones? Cuando terminamos de pedir las bebidas y la comida, se fue el camarero.

Nos miramos a los ojos, sonriendo.

–Creo que te tenia que explicar algo, ¿verdad? –dije más para mi que para él, aunque parecía que él habia llegado a escuchar ya que su expresión se transformó en una de desilusión. –La verdad es que… no quise lastimarte el otro día, y te queria pedir perdón si lo hice –dije mirando mis uñas, que en ese momento me parecían lo más interesantes, todo por no mirar a Edward a los ojos.

–Bella, lo pensé y la verdad es que me sobrepasé. No estaba conciente de que lo que está en juego es tu trabajo, debería haber sido más prudente –murmuró y ahora él era el que bajaba la mirada.

Los dos nos disculpábamos de distintas cosas, pero sabiamos lo que queríamos. Queríamos que esto no se terminara, que pueda llegar a buen puerto y no se perdiera en el camino.

–Edward, yo… yo no creo ser la mujer para ti. Además de ser mayor no estoy para amoríos adolescentes –dije pensando en una frase que mi madre me habia dicho una vez. Amoríos adolescentes, frágiles, cortos pero muy, muy intensos y apasionados.

Las manos de él, volvieron a tomar mis manos, trazando pequeños círulos en ellas con sus dedos.

–Aunque no lo creas, Isabella, yo tampoco lo estoy –contestó buscando mi mirada, y cuando la encontró me transmitió la sinceridad que habia en sus palabras–. Ya he pasado por uno y, la verdad es que me lastimaron mucho –me confesó y bajó la mirada.

En ese momento mi corazón se rompió. Él habia confiado ciegamente en mi, habia creído que yo no habia leído sus intimidades en su carta, él creia que no sabia nada, cuando era todo lo contrario… que mala persona me sentía. Cuando vi su cara triste y sus ojos aguados, queria ir hacia él y acunarlo entre mis brazos, para que supiese que no estaba solo que iba a estar para él cuando me necesite.

¡Qué me habia hecho ese muchacho! Hace semanas que lo conocía y él habia hecho que mi corazón se abriera a él, cosa que ningún otro hombre habia logrado. Él causaba estragos en mi cuerpo, mente y corazón…

–No queria que estuviésemos aquí para que nos entristezcamos –le murmuré y con una mano me deshice de las suyas y toqué su mejilla, lo cual hizo que él se moviera para el lado de mi mano, queriendo que siga mi roce y así lo hice.

–Me hechizaste, Bella. Dime cómo lo hiciste, por favor, dime tu fórmula secreta –susurró con los ojos cerrados. Se veía un bebé, con su rostro tan sublime y único.

Y así supe que el magnetismo que él habia generado en mi, era correspondido.

–Ese es un secreto que sólo las hechiceras podemos saber… –murmuré siguiéndole el juego.

El abrió los ojos, con una chispa de alegría y lujuria que no supe identificar. Y sin saber cómo ni cuando, él se acercó a mi chocando sus dulces y suaves labios con los míos.

* * *

**(*1) Perdonen no pude evitar poner eso, jaja.**

**Hola!**

**Estoy acá de nuevo!**

**No me pueden decir que no actualizo rápido! Ayer subi uno y hoy igual.**

**Espero que haya sido de su agrado.**

**Si quieren ver cual es el vestido de Bella pasen por mi perfil y también ya saben lo que hay allí (Face, Twi y Pág Web)**

**Besos y hasta la próxima!**


	7. Chapter 6

**DISCLAIMER: Ningún personaje me pertenece.**

* * *

Al terminar la noche, Edward y yo nos despedimos, la verdad es que no queriamos sobrepasar más líneas en nuestra relación. En la cena le habia preguntado cómo llamaríamos a nuestra "relación" y él me habia respondido que no hacia falta ponerle nombre a un sentimiento. Habia sonado trillado, pero a mi me habia derretido por dentro.

Al hundir mi cabeza en la almohada, pensé en cada una de las palabras que él habia pronunciado durante nuestra conversación. Todas salian como una perfecta sintonia de sus labios. Podía ser que yo estuviera demasiado embelezada o Edward en realidad sea un ángel caido del cielo.

Ya habian pasado dos meses desde que habia conocido a Edward. Desde que habia visto sus lágrimas caer como torrentes por sus mejillas.

Siempre nos veiamos, además de en la escuela, todos los sábados a la noche. Íbamos a distintos lugares todas las semanas para que nunca nos reconocieran.

Los últimos días que nos habiamos visto, estuve tratando de convencerlo de que… bueno de que hagamos el amor. Él se resistió desde el primer momento, y el tema del sexo hizo que nuestro "noviazgo-relación" se debilitara mucho. Algunas veces nos decíamos cosas que no queriamos, pero que en un momento de enojo salian de nuestro interior.

En ese instante estaba saliendo de la escuela, bufando y protestando en voz baja. Habia discutido nuevamente con Edward. Él seguia con su anticuada y estúpida idea de querer llegar virgen al matrimonio, lo peor es que yo no era virgen, por lo que la abstinencia me mataba al estar cerca de él.

Al llegar a casa estuve limpiando un poco y luego me fui a mi habitación y me recosté en la cama. Los sentimientos que contenía mi cuerpo eran confusas y extrañas. Comenzaba a sentir más que sólo un cariño por Edward y también sabía que no sólo era un sentimiento superficial sobre la belleza de mi ahora novio. Era algo más… ¿amor? Debia ser eso, o sino estaba completamente confundida.

Algo vibró en mi bolsillo trasero de mi pantalón, era mi celular. Lo saqué de allí y lo puse entre mis manos, era un mensaje. De Edward. Trague saliva de forma audible y con algo de miedo abrí el mensaje.

"Perdona lo de esta tarde, estoy muy nervioso. No me entiendes…"

Sólo esas palabras hicieron que mi estómago se revuelva. Siempre me decía que yo 'no entendía' lo que a él le pasaba. ¿Qué no entiendo qué? ¡Ni siquiera se plantaba frente a mi para explicarme! ¡Sólo huía y no enfrentaba la realidad!

Tiré mi celular contra el piso, el segundo me fijé como estaba y suspiré contenta cuando no se habia roto, la verdad es que comprar uno nuevo a esta altura podia hacer que tenga que sacar algunos dólares de mis fondos.

Noté que Charlie entraba en la casa y yo me puse tensa la verdad es que no queria bajar a cenar, y él pareció entender la indirecta ya que no me habló en toda la noche.

Nuevamente sonó el teléfono, lo tomé del piso y miré lo que habia en la pantalla. Nuevamente Edward, seguramente estaba esperando una respuesta mia. Dudaba entre atenderle o ignorar su llamada.

–Edward… –susurré cuando me decidí en darle cabida a su llamada.

Escuchaba su tenue respiración al otro lado del tono. Yo tambien suspiraba, queria que se dé cuenta de que no estaba bien, que me sentia mal por todos sus dichos.

–Bella yo… no creo poder esperar hasta el sábado para verte, necesito que me entiendas –murmuró, el 'entender' en nuestra relación era muy distinta para él que para mi.

–¡No! ¡No necesito que entenderte! ¡Necesito que me expliques las cosas! No juegues más conmigo… –nunca le habia hablado de esa forma a Edward, noté que se quedó sin palabras–. Tú entiéndeme a mí –le dije con sarcasmo en mi voz.

–Iré a tu casa dentro de unas horas, cuando Charlie esté dormido mandame un mensaje –susurró con voz fría y calculadora, y colgó.

¡Mierda! Éste tipo sabia que yo no iba poder evitar encontrarme con él, el maldito me tenia comiendo de su mano y me dirigía para donde queria. Obviamente pensaba mandarle un mensaje, pero sabia que cuando lo viera no podia desquitarme con todo lo que queria decirle, gritarle. En vez de eso, correría a sus brazos y lo besaría hasta que mis labios duelan, ese era el hechizo que Edward habia puesto sobre mi.

Cuando oí los fuertes ronquidos de mi padre atravesar la pared de mi habitación, salí sigilosamente de mi casa. Tipié un solo "Listo" a Edward y me quedé sentada en el borde de la vereda, estaba tentada de sacar un cigarrillo y sacarme la tensión de esa forma pero no queria que mi ángel notara el olor que dejaría mi vicio.

Luego de unos quince minutos de estar caminando por el jardin delantero de mi casa, escuché un chirrido de ruedas doblar en la esquina y luego un Volvo atravesando rápidamente la calle.

Cuando Edward salió de su auto, se recostó sobre él quedando con esa pose sexy que hacia que me ruborizara. Respiré dos veces para relajarme, y poder cumplir mis intenciones. Caminé rudamente hacia él, sin perder el contacto visual.

–¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que bajes la velocidad? –pregunté y él rió. ¿Dónde estaban todas las palabras y pensamientos que tenia que decirle?

–Te sigues preocupando por mi… –susurró y con una de sus manos me acarició el cabello y yo temblé contra su tacto.

–Claro que sí, que este enfadada contigo no quiere decir que quiera que mueras por un exceso de velocidad –murmuré frunciendo el ceño y mirandolo haciendo un puchero que sabia que le gustaba.

–Si bueno, hablando de tu enojo yo queria decirte que… sé que tú no te mereces un hombre que no te complazca en todos los sentidos pero yo, a decir verdad, ya he pasado por una situación en la que he ido demasiado rapido y… –pasó nerviosamente la mano por su cabello–. Me fue mal, no quiero que pase lo mismo contigo, amor –dijo cerca de mis labios, lo que me hizo suspirar aliviada por saber que el problema no era conmigo.

–Yo sólo queria que te expliques, no podia más pensando en que yo era el problema de nuestra relación, que hacia algo mal –dije pensando en todas las posibilidades de que falle como mujer ante él.

–Eres perfecta para mi –yo negué con la cabeza, alguien perfecta para él seria una diosa y yo era lo más alejado que pueda existir de eso. –Sobre el sexo, mis padres me criaron de una forma muy diferente al de las otras personas. Siempre me dijeron que a una mujer la tenia que respetar para que llegue pura al altar… –bufé por eso y el paró su discursito mirandome con una ceja alzada.

–Primero que nada, yo no llegaré al altar de nadie porque la verdad la idea del casamiento no va conmigo. Y segundo, no soy pura Edward y eso lo sabes –le interrumpi mirandolo de la misma forma que él lo hacia conmigo.

–No importa el casamiento ahora, recien nos conocemos, aunque algo raro dentro de mi piensa que si me dices que sí, mañana te haria mi esposa –negué con la cabeza sonriendo, la verdad es que hace sólo unas horas pensaba que Edward era malo conmigo y que no pensaba en los dos, ahora yo me sentia mal conmigo misma.

Él me agarró de la cintura, y me rozó el trasero con sus manos. Él sacó algo de mi bolsillo trasero.

–¿Fumas? –pregunto analizando el paquete de Marlboro y jugando con ellos entre sus manos–. ¿Me compartes?

¿Habría escuchado bien? No sabia si era correcto darle a él, todavía era un niño… o eso pensaba yo, la verdad es que siempre me habia parecido una criatura.

–Ya tengo 18 años, Bella, sé lo que hago –murmuró al notar mi indecisión.

–Mmm… no me parece lo correcto pero… –tomé uno de los cigarrillos y lo llevé a su boca, rozando sus labios con mis dedos. Tomé del bolsillo de mi chaqueta un encendedor y prendí su cigarrillo.

–Gracias –murmuró sacando el cigarrillo de su boca y riendo. Tosí cuando largó el humo de su boca, los dos reímos. Eran más de las 12 de las noche y no tenia sueño, eso era raro en mi.

Me recosté contra su pecho y cerré mis ojos allí, respirando su aroma.

–Dame un poco –pedí y él acercó su mano a mi boca en donde le di una pitada al cigarrillo.

La verdad es que no sabia que los dos teníamos ese mal vicio, que aunque no parecía varias veces habia intentado dejar, sin éxito.

Cuando Edward tiró el cigarrillo a un lado, lo tomé del cuello y lo acerqué a mi boca. El beso fue intenso, más de lo que estaba acostumbrada con Edward. Me había tomado por la cintura y me habia alzado un poco del suelo mientras metía su lengua en mi boca, haciendo que la parte baja de mi estómago comenzara a funcionar inmediatamente.

–Tienes razón, Bella, no me habías besado cuando llegué –murmuró y pasó su lengua por mis labios, haciendo que mi cuerpo se pegara contra el suyo.

Me alejé un poco de sus labios y examiné toda su perfección, sus ojos enormes y verdes que desde que me habían mirado por primera vez, habían iluminado mi vida. Esos carmines y gruesos labios que cada vez que chocaban con los míos hacían que mi corazón comenzara a latir con fuera. Esas mejillas que algunas veces estaban sonrojadas y que le daban un aire infantil y juguetón que tanto me gustaba. Lo besé nuevamente. Estábamos tan concentrados en nuestras lenguas y labios que no nos dimos cuenta que alguien se nos acercaba.

–¿Qué pasa aquí, Bella? –dijo una voz masculina que yo conocía demasiado. Me asusté me separé de inmediato de mi alumno-novio.

Me giré y me topé con la mirada marrón chocolate de mi padre.

* * *

Hola, de nuevo!

La verdad es que no quiero ponerle demasiado drama al fic porque sería demasiado, ya de por si es dramático y algo más seria mucho.

Tengo muchas ideas por delante y espero poder compartilas. Seguiré escribiendo hasta terminarla, espero sus comentarios o sino no importa seguiré escribiendo porque me encanta! Me falta pulirme y todo, pero es algo que adoro desde chiquita.

Besos!!


End file.
